


No Contest

by Dustbunny3



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insecurity and reassurance at the first swim meet after Gou and Chigusa become girlfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Contest

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the daily drabbles I wrote for Femslash February; meant to post each one everywhere at once, but that obviously didn't happen. Ever have a clear image in your head that just will not come out right? This was pretty much that kind of situation. I got what I wanted down, just not quite the way I wanted it. Ah, well.

Overwhelmed by the beauty of the muscle buffet that was the latest competition, Gou sighs dreamily— then blinks back to awareness as a decidedly un-dreamy sigh is huffed beside her.

Chigusa's shoulders are up around her ears, her lower lip protruding as she stares at the ground. She glances over, only to look away again when she catches Gou's eye, blushing.

"I'm not really athletic," she mumbles, explaining without being asked, "so it's not like I can compete."

Gou is taken aback, but quickly wraps Chigusa in a hug, smiling softly.

"Why should you compete?" she asks. "You've already won."


End file.
